Refrigeration systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Various types of refrigeration systems, such as residential and commercial, may be used to maintain cold temperatures within an enclosed space such as a refrigerated case. An example of a refrigerated case includes a grocery case that stores fresh or frozen food products. To maintain cold temperatures within refrigerated cases, refrigeration systems control the temperature and pressure of refrigerant as it moves through the refrigeration system. When controlling the temperature and pressure of the refrigerant, refrigeration systems consume power. It is generally desirable to operate refrigeration systems efficiently in order to avoid wasting power.